reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
LeMat Revolver
The is a revolver featured in Red Dead Redemption. It is one of the five Rare Weapons of the game. The player will need to acquire this weapon to achieve 100% completion. Description It is a single-action revolver with a high capacity nine shot cylinder. This weapon's high capacity allows for more shots between reloads and allows the player to gain the upper hand, especially in short, intense firefights. In singleplayer, this weapon is capable of killing an enemy with one shot to the chest or head, and is capable of taking down some predatory animals with one shot as well, such as wolves if aimed properly at the head. Acquisition Single Player *The player can purchase the LeMat revolver from the Gunsmith in Escalera for $1250 ($625 with high Honor and $313 with the Savy Merchant outfit + High Honor) after completing the mission "An Appointed Time". *As a second option, the player can also enter a cheat for this weapon if they want (See Cheats in Redemption page). Multiplayer *In multiplayer, the is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 46. **The "LeMat Meurtre" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. *In Free Roam, the revolver can be found in Fort Mercer. In free-for-all modes the LeMat Revolver can be found in a crate or alternatively can be obtained by taking it from another online player. Undead Nightmare *In Undead Nightmare, it can be obtained, along with the Evans Repeater, by completing Rank 5 of the Undead Hunter Challenges. *As a second option, the player can also use a cheat code for this weapon if they want. Trivia * * The real life LeMat was a cap and ball percussion revolver, but in the game it is depicted as a break-top revolver using traditional cartridge ammunition. While cartridge conversions of the LeMat were made, they did not see production until long after the game is set. *In reality, the original LeMat featured a 16-gauge smoothbore barrel beneath the main barrel that could fire a single charge of birdshot or buckshot. While this second barrel is modeled visually on the weapon in Red Dead Redemption, it is unusable. *Right after reloading, the hammer is left in the uncocked position until the first shot is fired. After this, the hammer becomes cocked and will be cocked back for the remainder of the rounds in the cylinder or until the next reload. This odd occurrence affects all firearms with a visible hammer in single and multiplayer. * This is the only revolver in the game that can hold nine rounds, instead of the typical six. This is accurate to the real weapon, which is one of the few revolvers with a nine-round capacity. * Despite firing metallic cartridges, the cylinder still presents percussion nipples like the original cap and ball model. The same mistake is seen in the subsequent game's version. Glitches *After the mission "An Appointed Time", if the player gets into a shootout with the Mexican army, the Gunsmith in Escalera will run away and never return, leaving the LeMat unable to be purchased. It is possible to undo this glitch by camping in the wilderness for about five days. The gunsmiths and store merchants should respawn then. Gallery File:Marston.lemat.revolver.jpg|John Marston wielding a LeMat revolver. Picture4z.png|Marston aiming his LeMat revolver. Rdr marston stalks.jpg Navigation Category:Weapons in Redemption Category:Revolvers